Love You Too
by skiponepr1
Summary: This story takes place in a typical American highschool where? Im not sure exactly I guess Ill leave that up to the reader to decide    Its pretty much just a cute little romance story. Its my first time writing a fanfic so please be understanding enjoy!
1. Intro

Ummm please please PLEASE be gentle with me. I know its not the best but its my first fanfic and I was nervous about publishing it. But don't be afraid to be honest let me know what you think ^^

* * *

**~Intro~**

Everything about my life was typical. Typical parents, typical friends, typical school. Being truly happy was just about as believable as a 40 ft penguin with polka dots and a green Mohawk.

I loathed just about every aspect of my life but no one ever knew. Its all just a game for me, I mean whats the point in being excited about something when it changes nothing? So instead everyday I put on a show and pretend like everything is peachy keen. Ask any of my friends and they would probably tell you that I'm the happiest guy on the planet. Even my best friend Xion would say that I'm happy...but they're all wrong.

At least they were wrong before I became friends with _him__._

Once he became a part of my life I realized that **nothing** would be typical ever again.


	2. Leverage

Alright guys so I had the whole first chapter typed and done and when I went to go and save it, it vanished =( I kinda lost alittle motivation to redo it for awhile but now im ready to try again hopefully it works this time.

This chapter will be alittle short and you may wonder why it is even important to the story but it just kind of helps you understand the second chapter alittle more.

Let me know what you think ^^

* * *

**~Leverage~**

I text Xion. Of course theres no reply though, I bet she's out having loads of fun with a bunch of friends, oh well. But something else catches my eye. I've got a little envelope at the bottom of my ceel phone screen reminding me that I have an unread text message. I open it up and the word DAD flashes across the screen.

"Well I called you but as usual you don't call unless you need something, I want you to think about that when your phone is off".

Pfft. Typical

It still upsets me though. He acts as if he calls me 24/7 to ask me how im doing and how my day went. In reality he calls me as often as I call him. He doesnt care. He never did. But hes quick to be hypocritical and use the material things he gets me a leverage to get his way. I tell myself _this time will be different, I am an adult now and I can handle this like an adult. _I wait a few moments before I pick of the phone and decide to reply. "But my phone isn't saying that I have any missed calls." I decide that maybe it would be better if I discussed this with him over the phone rather than through text. I scroll through my contacts and find DAD then push the send button. I know whats coming, it's always like this. He'll get upset, threaten to take something away, (his favorites are my cell phone and car) we'll argue for a bit and then to "teach me a lesson" he'll turn off my phone or something.

Im tired of his games though. Now that I'm older I can see through everything he does. He'll do these things expecting a certain reaction from me. Not anymore though. I have a voice now and his word is no longer final. This time I'll voice my opinion.

He answers. "Hello?"

I freeze. All that crap I was thinking about standing up to him flies right out of the window, along with the bit of courage I was able to muster up.

"Hello?" he says again

"Hi daddy"

_Daddy? What happened to being and adult? So much for that._

"Oh so now you call me huh?"

"But I didn't have any missed calls, I didn't know that you-"

"Even if you didn't know why haven't you called me?"

"Idk" I finally reply.

"Oh thats right, only when you need something right?"

Now im alittle upset. "It's not like you ever call me just to say hi."

He gets quiet.

"We'll I've gotta go we'll talk about this later" he huffs.

_Like I didn't see that coming._

I can barely get the words "Goodbye" across my lips before I hear the click on the other line.

_Don't cry Sora, don't do it._ I tell myself, but its useless I already have tears streaming down my face. I go to my bed, lay down, and cry for the rest of the night. I get angry at myself for being so pathetic and selfish, and for getting worked up about things that don't even matter.

* * *

I just want to thank the people who have already read the intro and reviewed! I know it kinda sucked and I never really meant for it to be like an official chapter so sorry about that =/. I am very grateful for the criticism and I will work to improve. Sorry that this was short as well but after this theres nothing but long chapter so yeah.

Also sorry that I didnt reveal who the main character was until the end its hard to explain but I didn't "someone elses Sora" in the readers head if that makes sense. Please continue to tell me what I could work on thannks!


	3. Facade

OK I'm slowly getting better. I hope you guys like this chapter a little more than than the last two I personally thought they were crap. I'm not finished with this one But I will be soon. I don't really know what to say so just enjoy!

* * *

**~Facade~**

I jolt up.

I look over at the red lights on my alarm clock, the numbers are blurry but I can tell they say 5:50. _Why of course I could wake up 10 minutes before my alarm goes off. Did I expect anything different?_ I spend the extra ten minutes thinking about how my day is going to go. Not that it matters really.I finally get the strength to drag myself out of bed and go to the bathroom. Thank goodness it's close to my room. I turn on the water and hop in the shower. _Ugh I hate Mondays. But maybe today can be a good day. _I tell myself. _As if_. I reply back.

I sigh and continue my daily routine of getting ready for school.

**. . . .**

I finally make my way out of my house and proceed to walk to my bus stop with a confidence that I only dream I could ever have. I walk past the lower class men and the younger children in the middle school. All the while avoiding eye contact. I've got my ear buds in, and I have my music turned all the way up. I'm listening to a total guilty pleasure song, Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stephani. Embarrassing I know but I can't help it, it's so catchy.

_"Few times I've been 'round that track..."_

I reach my stop and wait with the other students. I still avoid any eye contact. All I can think about is how happy I am that I have my ipod, it keeps me from having to deal with the awkward silence that comes with waiting. I like to call it "my portable therapy". After a few minutes my bus arrives. Once I get on I lookfor the nearest empty seat, lucky me that seat always happens to be the first one in the front. So with as much grace as a clumsy person like myself can produce, I plop into my seat. I make sure to put my book bag next to me, to be sure that no one would sit next to me. _Not that they would want to anyway. _I fidget a little to get comfortable then I stare intently out the window. Yeah it's just another way that I avoid eye contact. I finally realize that I've had Hollackback Girl on repeat. I quickly fumble around in my pocket to get my ipod. Once I finally find it, I decide to switch to something just a bit more subtle.

_Your not fooling anyone._

I decide on Mr. Brightside by The Killers

_They all know your fake._

I sit back in my seat and wait for the bus to arrive at the school.

**. . . .**

The bus pulls int the parking lot. I "gracefully" get out of my seat, grab my bag and get off the bus. I stumble once I get off but I catch my myself and keep walking. "Sora! Hey Sora!" I take my one of my ear buds out and turn to see Xion running towards me. _Time to start acting._ She catches up to me and gives me a tight squeeze. Even though it's I just saw her Friday she always acts as if it's been months since we've seen each other last.

"How was your weekend?" she cheerily asks.

_Terrible._ I slap on a grin and say"Great! How about yours" She pauses and puts a finger on her chin as if it were really difficult to recall what she did.

"Well I hung out with my friends Namine and Riku and-" I completely zone out. I bite my lip and get the image of those bright sea-green eyes. Then suddenly I snap back to the present and catch the last few words of Xion's story.

"-then it got cool outside and we had to get out of the pool, but we still had fun!" I manage to get out a half laugh type thing. "You should have come" she pouts. I give her my best "puuuuhlease" look. Xion doesn't get it. She doesn't understand that that I wouldn't have fun and that no one would want to hang out with me anyway. So I just start walking away. She almost has to run to catch up with me. "Is everything OK?" she asks.

_Define ok._

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired" the old "I'm just tired" excuse, it always works.

"Oh, OK" and she continues to blab on about her awesome weekend.

**. . . .**


End file.
